


Эксплозия и имплозия

by Elbbircs



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: James really is very fond of quoting Shakespeare, M/M, Realisations, Three Things, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Но он не знал, твердит он себе. Не знал, что такое возможно.





	Эксплозия и имплозия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Explosion, Implosion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348203) by [lesyeuxverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts). 

> (1) Цитаты в тексте — из «Ромео и Джульетты» (даны по переводу Е. Савич), но это не значит, что героев ждет та же судьба.  
(2) Эксплозия — явление вулканического взрыва; имплозия — взрыв, направленный внутрь.
> 
> Беты: RobinGoodfellow, [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/profile)

До встречи с Робби Льюисом Джеймс не знал. «Не знал» — слабое оправдание, но других у него нет. Джеймс чувствует жар, будто к груди его привязали соломенную куклу, быстро сгорающую в ярком пламени.

Свобода — в правде. Так говорят. Но правда — как неразбавленный виски. Правда обжигает.

Сначала он замечает шею Льюиса, его горло. Джеймс проводит взглядом от подбородка до ключиц, видит, как Льюис отпивает из бокала, как под туго завязанным галстуком напрягаются мышцы, — и сам рефлекторно сглатывает в ответ.

Джеймс никогда никого не хотел, не знал, что может кого-то хотеть. Он старательно игнорирует терпкий привкус желания, вязко оседающий на языке. Он не хочет знать — хочет сделать вид, что не знает. Он хочет.

Затем Джеймс замечает жилистые руки. Он смотрит, как Льюис крепко обхватывает пальцами свой бокал. (Теперь он с лёгкостью может представить эти пальцы в других, более интимных ситуациях.)

Предвкушение волнами расходится по позвоночнику, опаляя каждую клетку кожи, — и Джеймс начинает по-новому остро ощущать близость Льюиса. Инстинкты захватывают воображение, пробуждая образы трения, жара, пота... Ничего из этого он раньше не знал.

Он хочет забыть — хочет вернуться к спокойствию и тиши жизни без плотских желаний. Стать монахом, нет, жуком, букашкой под стеклянным колпаком, лишиться выбора, стать свободным.

(Но свобода в правде. Так говорят.)

Затем Джеймс замечает губы и играющую на них улыбку. Губы, формирующие слова, — осторожные, уверенные и ясные. Льюис тянется к нему рукой, касается локтя, поправляет галстук. И каждое касание прошивает нервы огнём, взрывной волной проходит по телу. 

Он смотрит на подбородок Льюиса и замечает чуть отросшую щетину — тёмную и жёсткую. Он думает о том, как прижался бы щекой к щеке, губами к губам, каким жгучим был бы поцелуй. Он хочет обвести пальцами каждую линию на лице, прижаться поближе. Но «рукопожатье — тот же поцелуй».

Целомудренное прикосновение рук, плоть к плоти — к коже, скрывающей мышцы, сухожилия, кости, грохочущий пульс и объятые огнём нервы... Джеймс хочет, желает этого так страстно, что испытывает боль. Он стремится к этому всей душой, но тело, как сухая ломкая трава, готово вспыхнуть от любой искры.

Такого Джеймс раньше не знал — не хотел знать. Хотел отречься от всего, принести обет...

Но он не знал, твердит он себе. Не знал, что такое возможно. И знание это — как и запретный плод, вручённый Еве, — проясняет взор, наполняет желаниями и навсегда врезается в память.

Он, конечно, понимает, что не откажет Льюису ни в чём. «Верни мой грех, верни его назад...» — слова из книги обретают новый смысл, и теперь Джеймс знает, понимает — чётко и ясно, — каково это. Яркий взрыв опаляет всё внутри, и он пробуждается, тихо сгорая в огненной волне.


End file.
